


Space, Actually

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Actually AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space actually is all around us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space, Actually

The wedding itself was a beautiful one. The sun shone on the Starfleet Academy, a place most fitting for the wedding, it was decided, seeing as that was where the two had met. Her dress had been specially made just for her; it clung to her, and fell to the floor in a style that was very vintage- 200 years old infact. Modelled off one her great, great, great, great (really she forgot the number of 'great's) grandma, back in the early 2000s. And that dress itself had been modelled on the bride's own great, great grandma, who married in the early 1900s. She looked elegant; that much could be said.

He had been intent on wearing his Starfleet Uniform, as an army serviceman or a naval officer might once have, until Kirk told him to buck up his ideas and get a suit fitted. The Italian suit was well fit, sleek and black, with a blue tie, the closest his best man would allow him to his uniform. He stood at the front of the rows and rows of chairs, under a large arch with ivy climbing up the sides. Kirk stood by his side, his hands clasped in front of him and a look of deep sorrow on his face.

"Captain?" Spock asked.

Kirk looked up, ridding himself of his sad expression. "Yeah?"

"What torubles you?" Spock asked, tilting his head slightly.

Kirk shook his head. "Nothing." He told Spock.

"Can you assure me there will be no surprises during the ceremony?" Spock asked; maybe that was what was troubling him. "Unlike my batchelor party?"

"No surprises." Kirk nodded. "Unlike our batchelor party."

"You realise, Captain, that the Andorian exotic dancers were a mistake." Spock told him.

"A big mistake." Kirk nodded.

"Seeing as they all turned out to be male." Spock continued.

"Uh, yeah." Kirk nodded again. "But you gotta admit, Dave was a lovely woman."

Spock nodded; he didn't agree. But he wasn't about to argue; not with the band beginning to play, and the bridesmaids beginning to walk down the isle.

Kirk pulled out his video camera, and the ceremony began.

~~~~~

Sulu had enjoyed the ceremony. What he enjoyed more was pulling off that yellow tie a little more before dipping out of the reception. His apartment was only around the corner; he could be there in no time.

Of course, he had to be quick. He knew the happy couple wouldn't want him missing any of their reception, and he could almost feel Uhura's murderous gaze as he showed up late. So he let himself in, and shut the door gently behind himself.

"Came to see if you were any better, love." he yelled, bounding up the stairs- to find his girlfriend in bed with his relief  from the Enterprise.

She pushed him off, of course, but it was too late. Sulu retreated, rubbing a hand down his face. He had to go to the wedding anyways. He left in a hurry, with not another word, and just the thought of what he was going to pack for his retreat the Russia.

~~~~~

The next day, McCoy was back at work, the ceremony now long forgotten, as well as his day off. He looked at the food in the canteen with a grimace; he picked up an apple and took it back to his seat.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Scotty told him, sitting down opposite him with a smile.

"Maybe I should give this to you, then." McCoy said, holding it out to him.

Scotty laughed, shaking his head. "I like my doctor right here, thank you." he said. McCoy took a bit out of the apple.

"Doctor?" The sweet, low voice came from somewhere to McCoy's right. He looked up to see a woman's face very close to his own.

"Nurse Chapel?" He asked, blinking once or twice.

"Sir you're needed urgently back at the Kelvin Ward, Mr. Nero's blood pressure is sky high." She rested a hand gently on his shoulder; Scotty frowned.

"Right." McCoy nodded. "Sure." He stood, and cleared his throat. "I'll see you, Scotty."

"Sure." Scotty muttered, frowning again. He took the rest of McCoy's apple as he left, wondering who the hell that woman was and why she was looking at his boyfriend like that.

As they walked away, Chapel gave McCoy a small smile. "You know sir," She said, clutching a PADD to her chest. "It's nearly Christmas. And I just adore presents."

McCoy nodded slowly. "...Right." He said. Should he be getting Chapel a gift? He never got anyone gifts. Except Jo. And this year Scotty, too. He thought about it a little... maybe he should get Chapel a gift. She was nice. And she was certainly pretty. He smiled a little. He would get her something, for sure.

~~~~~

Pike sat in his office, rubbing the spot above his eyebrows slowly. He hated meetings with Marcus. He was dreading the one that was soon to come; Marcus was a bully, and he was certainly bullying Pike into a lot of things he didn't want to do. But hell, who was he to argue with _Marcus_? He sighed, raising the glass of whisky to his lips.

"Admiral," His secretary said as she entered the room. "We have a new assistant for you. Or rather, yeoman."

"Yeoman?" He raised an eyebrow. It'd been a very long time since he'd had a yeoman. "Send him in."

"Her." The secretary corrected, before stepping out of the way to allow a woman in the dark grey Starfleet uniform to enter.

"Admiral Pike," She nodded. "Yeoman Janice Rand." She performed a small curtsey. Pike smirked a little.

"You used to be Kirk's yeoman?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... I got a transfer."

He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Long story." She said in a stage whisper. "Involving legs. And tree trunks."

"Oh." He was a little taken aback. He'd kill that kid later on. "Y'know, I am an Admiral. I could just have him suspended if you want. Indefinitely." He raised his eyebrows.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'll think about it." She grinned.

He grinned back at her for a second, before continuing, "So you're my new Yeoman. I suppose it's about time I had one..."

She nodded, smiling a little. "Meetings with Admiral Marcus require a lot of paperwork, I imagine."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose so." He murmured.

"So I'll be here to keep you on track." She smiled.

"That you will." He nodded. "So, uh, do whatever you gotta do."

She nodded too, just the once, and handed him a paper file. "You need to fill this out. Before Marcus arrives. I'll be back to collect it in an hour."

"Right." he nodded, watching he leave before looking over the paperwork with a groan.


End file.
